Beneath The Starry Sky
by Knightmare Dragon
Summary: After a happy reunion with Linebeck after their adventure in the World of the Ocean King, Link and Tetra share a special moment together beneath the starry sky.


**__****A/N:****__****Hey guys, it's Knightmare Dragon here. So, this is my first story so please, if you're going to review it, please don't review it too harshly, I'm only new. This story takes place immediately after Phantom Hourglass, as soon as Link sees Linebeck's ship. Enjoy!**

**__****Disclaimer:********I do not in anyway own The Legend Of Zelda, and it pains me deeply to accept this horrific truth.**

* * *

**__****Beneath The Starry Sky.**

"Tetra, look! It's Linebeck's ship!" Link blurted out when he saw the seafarer's steam-powered ship.

"Really?" Tetra questioned, as she left trying to explain to her crew that her and Link's adventure in the World of the Ocean King was not a dream. "Oh my, it is Linebeck. LINEBECK!" the female pirate-captain shouted, so as to try and get Linebeck's attention. This worked as immediately a body could be seen emerge onto the deck of the S.S. Linebeck. "Come on over here," she cried as the small ship steadily made its way over.

After the S.S. Linebeck had been secured to the larger pirate-ship, the man himself, Linebeck, climbed aboard. After a quick glance around, "Nice ship you got here," was all that he said.

"Thanks, Linebeck," the she-pirate replied, "And let me once again thank you for all the help you gave Link in trying to rescue me." At this, Linebeck instantly turned around to look for the boy clad in green, and saw him just behind him.

"How're you doing kid ?" he asked, "You all right after our little adventure?"

"I'd hardly call it little, Linebeck, but yeah, I'm fine. How are you doing after the whole, you know, Bellum taking over you thing?" asked the Hero.

"Oh, I'm okay, I'll live with the fact that it happened. So, any chance of a tour for your old friend the captain?"

"Sure," Link replied, "Follow me."

"I'll come too," Tetra stated, "I need a break from these guys, they can't understand ANYTHING, and it's really annoying me, and we've only been back about five minutes!"

Link and Tetra left the rest of the pirate-crew to their chores, while they gave their friend a tour of the ship, showing him form the Crow's Nest, right down to the cabins. "Really nice ship you got here," Linebeck commented once again.

Then, the cry of "FOOD'S READY!" filled the ship, as everyone, including Linebeck, sat down to a wonderfully prepared meal. "To being back safely," Tetra said, raising her glass, to which Niko replied,

"Miss Tetra, I don't see why you're so grateful, was the Ghost Ship really that terrible in those ten minutes that you were on board?"

"For the last time Niko, we weren't gone for ten minutes, understand?" Tetra declared, somewhat frustrated.

"Tetra, leave it be," Link's voice could be heard, "Let's just eat this lovely meal."

"Fine," came Tetra's pouted reply.

After a beautiful meal, everyone was tired so they all retired to their cabins. They even found a spare cabin for Linebeck to stay in.

"Goodnight kid, Tetra," the sleepy sailor yawned, tired out most likely from being taken over by the evil demon.

The only two not to retire were Link and Tetra, although Link didn't know about the latter. He went and sat on the railing at the bow of the ship, staring up at the stars and the moon in the night sky like he loved doing, when suddenly, Tetra came up behind him.

"Hey Link."

"AHHH!" came the Hero's reply, and he nearly fell off the railings into the Great Sea, before he was caught and joined by his captain. "Tetra, don't scare me like that again."

"Sorry Link, I wasn't trying to scare you."

"That's okay, I'm glad to have the company." And as he said that, as if by luck, a cold gust of wind blew, making Tetra shiver and lean into Link.

"You don't mind, do you?" Link's best friend questioned, not telling him how happy she was that that wind blew when it did.

"No, not at all," Tetra heard Link's reply, who's heart was secretly racing at being this close to her.

After a couple of minutes of staring in awe at the sparkling stars in the pitch-black sky, Tetra finally spoke up.

"So, I guess after this last adventure, you're now the Hero of Winds and the Sea."

After contemplating this for the first time, the brave hero simply replied, "Yeah, you're right, I guess I am."

"And, now you've saved my life three times, on Outset Island, in Old Hyrule and in the World of the Ocean King. And Link," she continued, as he turned to face her, "I just want to say thank you so much for all your help over these past few months, if it weren't for you, I probably wouldn't even be here."

"That's okay Tetra, I'm sure you would have done the same if you were in my place."

"Thanks Link, you always know what to say," she said as she leaned closer into Link, her saviour, her hero. "And by the way, there's something I've been meaning to tell you ever since you first saved me, so I guess there's no better time to tell you than now. Link, ever since we've met, you've really grown on me and I just wanted to say that, well, I really like you."

Link's mouth was open in awe as all he could manage to get out was, "Tetra, I feel the exact same way about you." The two stared deep into each other's eyes for a few moments before sharing their first kiss, both with each other, and ever, beneath the glistening moon and stars. They sat there for a few more minutes, staring up at the sky with Link's arm around Tetra, and Tetra's head resting on Link's chest, underneath the starry sky.

"I love you Tetra, my Princess."

"I love you too Link, my Hero."

******The End.**

* * *

**__****A/N:******** So, what did you think? Leave a Review. Thanks! :)**


End file.
